1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stitching, and more particularly to a rigid stitching grid having perforations surrounded by lands, a colored design imprinted on the lands, and colored yarn stitched through the perforations with the color of the yarn matching the color of the lands to form a rigid yarn embroidered design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stitching sets are known comprising a flexible cloth grid having a yarn latticework defining perforations. A colored design is imprinted on the yarn latticework. Colored yarn is provided which is stitched through the perforations with the color of the yarn matching the color of the design to form a flexible yarn embroidered design.